The invention relates to a filter cartridge comprising, in its annular receiving space formed between a central flow passage and its peripheral wall in which there are through-flow apertures, a filter element traversed substantially radially in respect of the receiving space by the medium which is to be filtered, the filter element being supported in a leak-proof sealed fashion between end caps which support its two ends.